


Princess

by K_CALM_N



Series: Princess [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 16xCalum, 19xMichael, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Calum Hood, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, Guilt, Homophobic Language, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insecure Calum Hood, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Painplay, Rough Sex, Top Michael Clifford, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, calum calls him mikey instead of michael, experienced michael, im new at this, princess kink, this is filthy honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_CALM_N/pseuds/K_CALM_N
Summary: " I promise I’ll make you feel good. I’ll show you how beautiful you are. Besides...” He cupped Calum’s already hard cock in his hand, slowly palming it and forcing moans past Calum’s pretty lips. “You’re so hard for me. I need to take care of that sweetheart.” He went back to biting and sucking Calum’s collarbone, adding more bruises. He brought his head back up to lick over Calum’s earlobe. “Michael….fuck me.” Calum moaned out. Michael looked up and saw pure lust in Calum’s eyes.Or: Calum is short and gets shit for it but Michael always makes him feel better.(This is my first smut so please be gentle with me I'm fragile.)





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: There is some dubious consent in this. Make sure you read all the tags before reading this. I don't want to see negative comments about this fic. If you are uncomfortable with any of the tags please don't read this. Stay safe!

Calum Hood has always been short. Once he turned 11 he stopped growing at 5’3 while all the other boys at school continued to grow. They would make fun of him for his height and call him names. His friend Michael was always always there for him though. Protecting him from bullies and making him feel better about himself. Even at 16 Calum still got made fun of for his height. But Michael was always there…...

Calum ran home after school and quickly went to his room. He threw himself on the bed and sobbed, quickly soaking the pillows. Why was he so short? All the other boys were tall. Even up to 6’4! They told him he was the height of a girl. Although Calum never understood that. Not many girls he knew were his height. But to be fair, he only had one friend. Even Michael was a towering 6’2. Oh how Calum needed Michael right now. They’d been friends since childhood. Michael was there to calm Calum down and tell him it was okay to be himself, seeing as the boys made fun of him for being short and being gay. Calum cried even harder at the fact that he was all alone. His sister was away at school and his parents wouldn’t be home for days.

As if on cue, Michael came bursting through Calum’s front door. “Caluuuuuumm! Come greet your best friend!” Calum sat up on his bed and tried to wipe his eyes as quickly as he could. He didn’t want Michael seeing him cry over something so stupid. “Calum don’t make me come find you.” Michael shouted from downstairs. Still not hearing Calum say anything, Michael quickly walked up the stairs and into Calum’s bedroom, finding him curled in a ball against the headboard sniffing. Michael ran to his best friend’s side and sat next to him, stroking Calum’s back gently with his hand.

“Calum what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Michael asked gently.

“Nothing’s wrong. ‘M not crying.” Calum said as he wiped his eyes with his sleeves.

“I’m your best friend I can tell when your upset. Please tell me what’s wrong.” Michael begged.

Calum quickly shook his head and stood up, walking towards the door. “Why are you even my friend? I’m nothing. I’m just a short, ugly, faggot and I don’t deserve you as my friend. Just go away Michael.” Calum said through sobs.

Michael’s heart broke at that. How could Calum not see how perfect he was? How beautiful and sweet and caring and funny he was and how happy he made Michael? “No baby don’t say that. That’s not true-”  
“Yes it is!” Calum interrupted. “It is true! And everyone knows it. Everyone at school thinks so.”

Michael stood up from the bed then, finally understanding what this is about. He started slowly walking toward Calum. “Have they been judging you again?” He asked softly.

Calum looked up through watery eyes and nodded.

Michael sighed and shook his head. “Calum what have I told you? Don’t listen to those assholes. They have no idea what they’re talking about. You’re beautiful Calum. And I’m gonna do whatever it takes to prove it to you.” Michael started walking closer to Calum.

“M-Michael..” Calum whispered. Michael then pinned Calum to the wall, gripping his hips. Calum looked up at Michael, seeing a lustful look in his eyes. Michael lowered his head to Calum’s cheek, placing a kiss there. He then moved his lips down to Calum’s jaw, sucking lightly. He kissed behind his ear and finally, down his neck.

“M-Mikey..what are you doing?” Calum asked breathlessly, while Michael kept making bruises along his tan skin.

Michael smirked against his neck. “Well right now baby I’m looking for something.” Calum’s confusion at his statement was short lived when Michael started kissing at a more sensitive spot on his neck. Michael smirked again. “Found it.” He mumbled when Calum let out a soft moan, and started biting and sucking the area, soothing it with his tongue.

Although it felt good, Calum knew it was wrong. Michael was older than him and his best friend. This shouldn’t be happening.

“Michael...” Calum whispered. Michael kept sucking at his sweet spot. He started trailing his lips down to Calum’s collarbone, biting down hard and getting another moan out of Calum, louder this time. “Mikey stop.” Michael pulled away and looked in Calum’s chocolate eyes.

“What’s wrong baby?” He questioned. “You’re enjoying this I can tell. Why do you want me to stop?” Calum bit his lip. “This….this is wrong Michael. You’re older than me and we’re friends. What if this messes up our friendship? And…. you know I’m a virgin.” Calum looked down sheepishly, a blush creeping up to his cheeks. He’s had a crush on Michael since their childhood but never admitted it to him. Michael gently gripped his chin and tilted his pretty face up. He placed a soft kiss to Calum’s lips.

“I’ve wanted you for so long baby. I promise this won’t ruin our friendship, I know you’re a virgin and I won’t force you if you’re not ready but if you are, I promise I’ll make you feel good. I’ll show you how beautiful you are. Besides...” He cupped Calum’s already hard cock in his hand, slowly palming it and forcing moans past Calum’s pretty lips. “You’re so hard for me. I need to take care of that sweetheart.” He went back to biting and sucking Calum’s collarbone, adding more bruises. He brought his head back up to lick over Calum’s earlobe. “Michael….fuck me.” Calum moaned out. Michael looked up and saw pure lust in Calum’s eyes.

“Are you sure baby? We don’t have to.” Calum nodded quickly. “I want to. Please Mikey, fuck me.” Calum pressed his lips to Michael’s, kissing him passionately and hungrily. Michael quickly gained access to Calum’s mouth, licking inside and sucking on his tongue. “Jump sweetheart.” Calum jumped up, wrapping his legs around Michael’s hips. He led them both back to Calum’s bed and laid him down gently.

He started taking off his and Calum’s clothes and soon left them both in their boxers. Michael kissed down Calum’s body, pausing to suck on his nipples. “Fuck baby you’re so pretty.” Michael said against his skin. He got down to Calum’s boxers and gently put his hands on the hem. “Can I take these off baby? I wanna see your pretty hole.” Calum blushed deeply and bit his lip. He was nervous but he trusted Michael completely so he let him take them off.

Michael slowly removed the underwear and tossed them on the floor with the rest of their clothes, watching Calum’s pretty cock slap up to meet his lower stomach. He was rock hard and leaking from the dark red tip. Michael quickly leaned up and softly licked Calum’s tip, collecting the precum on his tongue. “You taste so sweet.” Calum moaned out loud at that. “Spread your legs for me sweetheart.” Calum slowly spread his legs so Michael could see his hole. “Fuck baby you’re so perfect. Can’t wait to get my tongue inside you.” Calum whimpered. “Mikey shouldn’t I be on my stomach for this?” Michael smirked. “I wanna see you fall apart as you come on my tongue.”

Without any more foreplay, Michael quickly leaned forward and licked Calum’s hole, circling the rim with his tongue. He sucks on it and slides his tongue inside, earning a scream from Calum. “Don’t be shy princess. Fuck yourself on my tongue.” And shit. Princess is definitely something Calum could get used to. Michael then thrusted his tongue in deeper, licking over Calum’s velvet walls while he fucked down onto his mouth. “Oh God Mikey! Please don’t stop!” Calum moans, making Michael grip his thighs tighter and pull him down to get deeper inside him. By now Calum was on the verge of release. Reaching down, he gripped the base of his cock and started stroking himself but was knocked out of his trance when Michael slapped the side of his thigh. “Oh no princess. You’re coming untouched.” Calum whimpered loudly. Fuck. He didn’t know if he could do that but with the way Michael was plunging his tongue in and licking around inside him, he definitely would. “Oh my god Mikey I’m gonna come.” Calum whined. “Let go Calum. Come on my tongue.” And without another word, Calum came hard all over his stomach, his body shaking from sensitivity. Michael licked one of the ropes of cum off his stomach, tasting him while Calum came down from his high. “You taste so good princess.”

When Calum came out of his trance he saw Michael lubing up his fingers. He didn’t even bother to question why Michael had brought lube when he didn’t know this would happen. Michael sat up on the bed and put his back against the headboard, pulling his boxers down and finally letting his aching cock get some relief. “Come sit on my lap princess.” Calum crawled on top of Michael and lined up their cocks, pressing his hips down. They both moaned out loud at the friction, moving their hips to get more. One of Michael’s fingers finds Calum’s hole and he rubs his lubed finger against it gently. Calum whines as Michael pushes his finger inside of him, wanting to get away from the finger and closer to it at the same time. “Shh just relax baby. You’re so sensitive down there. I need to make sure your tiny hole can take my dick.” Calum moans when Michael hits his prostate. “Yeah? Did I find it?” Calum nods. “Mm-hmm.” Michael slips another finger inside. “Does it feel good princess?” Calum moans louder and Michael keeps hitting his prostate. “So good Mikey.” He reaches down to touch Michael’s dick. “I want you to feel good too.”

Calum runs his fingers up Michael’s cock, gently touching the tip. Now he understands why Michael wanted to prep him really well. Mikey was big. About 9 inches long and too thick for Calum’s hand to fit around him. “Mikey it’s never going to fit. You’re too big.” Calum says softly. Michael chuckled. “It’ll fit baby. That’s why I’m prepping you.” At that, Michael added a third finger, pumping them faster. Calum was still playing with the head of Michael’s cock and it was driving him crazy. “Fuck stop teasing me baby. Stroke me faster.” Calum listened, wrapping his hand around Michael’s thick shaft as best he could, quickly jerking him off. “Shit I’m gonna come.” Calum moaned, trying to get Michael to come at the same time. He started hitting his prostate harder and wrapped his hand around Calum’s cock, teasing the tip with his thumb. Calum came again with a shout, releasing ropes of come against their stomachs and Michael’s hand. 3 strokes later, Michael came as well, adding more white to their skin. He gently pulled his fingers out of Calum, knowing the boy was probably getting sensitive.

“Do you still want me to fuck you?” Michael asked gently. Calum nodded yes. “Do you want to use a condom?” Calum shook his head no this time. “No. Jus’ wanna feel you. I trust you.” Michael used more lube to slick up his cock and positioned the head at Calum’s entrance. He slowly pushed in, letting Calum get used to it little by little. When he was all the way inside he stayed still to let Calum adjust but it was hard to not just fuck up into the tight body on top of him and make him take it. Calum whined loudly, tears falling down his face. “It hurts so bad Mikey.” Michael shushed him. “I know baby. You just have to get used to it.” Michael started kissing his neck and collarbones and toying with his nipples to distract Calum from the pain. He shook his head. “Take it out.” Michael quickly kissed him to quiet him down, swallowing all his sounds. “It’s gonna get better sweetheart just relax.” Calum cried harder. After 2 minutes Michael could tell Calum had relaxed a bit, he stopped whining and clenching. He gave a tiny rock of his hips and earned a moan from Calum, encouraging him to go faster. “Ride me Calum c’mon.”

He started bouncing his ass up and down Michael’s cock, meeting his thrusts and grinding his hips. Michael roughly gripped his hips and started pounded up into Calum. “Fuck you’re so tight princess. Feels so good.” He groaned in his ear. The younger boy collapsed on Michael’s chest as a wave of pleasure washed over him. “Do that again. Harder Mikey please.” He nearly screamed when he started getting fucked hard. “Oh I think I found your sweet spot again.” Michael continued to stimulate Calum’s prostate, forcefully grinding into it. “Gonna come inside you.” Michael whispered in his ear. Calum whimpered loudly. “Oh my God.” “Yeah you want me to come inside you? You’re so tight baby I don’t think I can last much longer. I want you to come first princess. Come on my cock.” With 2 more thrusts and a loud scream, Calum came completely untouched on Michael’s stomach, a few drops spurting from his spent cock. His thighs started shaking heavily from overstimulation and holding himself up. “I’m gonna come inside you princess and there’s nothing you can do about it.” Calum’s dick gave an interested twitch, chubbing up slightly despite being sensitive. Michael gripped Calum’s hips even tighter, definitely leaving bruises on his body, releasing his load inside his ass. Feeling Michael’s come inside him made Calum’s dick get hard again but he was so tired and sore he didn’t think he could come again. Michael slowly pulled out and put Calum’s exhausted body on his back.

Quickly before he could protest, Michael slammed himself back inside Calum’s body, fucking into him rapidly. “No Mikey, off. Get out of me.” Calum cries out brokenly. Michael keeps pounding into him, pinning Calum’s wrists above his head when he tries to push him off. “You’re gonna come again for me. I know you like this. Look how hard you are for me, leaking all over your stomach.” Calum’s eyes widen and he furiously shakes his head. “No I can’t. ‘S too much. Mikey stop it. Please, please stop. It hurts so bad. I- I can’t take it.” Calum whimpered and said through his tears. Michael ignored his cries. “Yes you can baby. You can come again for me. I’m gonna help you.” He started rubbing the tip of his cock with his fingers, playing with it like a toy while still pinning Calum down. Calum could feel the pain in the bottom of his spine and in his ass. It hurt so much but it felt so good at the same time. Even though he told Michael to stop, he didn’t want that. He liked the pain he felt. “Please…” He begged. “Please what princess? What do you need?” Calum felt the familiar pressure building up in the pit of his stomach. “Close. ‘M so close.” Michael stopped playing with his cock and started pushing on Calum’s stomach, against where his cock is. Calum screamed so loud his throat hurt at how deep he could feel Michael. He was so big, spreading him open on his cock and reaching places so far inside him. “Come.” Michael said as he started grinding his hips into Calum’s prostate, never pulling out and giving him so much pleasure mixed with pain. “I can’t. Fuck it hurts so bad. ‘S gonna hurt if I come.” Michael shook his head and pressed down harder on Calum’s stomach. “You wanna be a good boy for me right?” Calum nodded vigorously. “Yeah I wanna be good for you. Wanna please you.” “Then come.” Calum cried out as he came dry, feeling so overwhelmed by his 4th orgasm he blacked out.

When he came to, Calum saw Michael’s pretty green eyes staring down at him. “Calum are you okay? You passed out for like 5 minutes. Fuck I’m so sorry I should have never overstimulated you like that. You told me to stop and I didn’t. This is all my fault.” Michael started tearing up in the middle of his apology, letting a few tears fall. Calum quickly sat up but regretted it instantly when he felt pain shoot up his spine. He quietly hissed but wrapped his arms around Michael’s back which was facing towards him. “It’s okay Mikey. I’m okay.” He whispered. Michael shook his head. “No it’s not okay. You were begging me to stop and I forced you to come anyway. You _passed out_  Calum. Fuck I’m supposed to look after you not hurt you. You were a virgin I was supposed to make your first time special. You must hate me.” Calum held him tighter. “It’s okay Mikey. I could never hate you. I loved it. It felt amazing. You didn’t hurt me that bad.” Michael scoffed. “Really Calum? I believe your words were ‘Get out of me it hurts’. How can you possibly tell me I didn’t hurt you?” Calum sighed. How could he make him understand?

“Because that’s what I wanted. I-I know it sounds weird but I wanted you to hurt me. I liked it. I know I told you to stop but I promise I didn’t mean it. I’m okay I swear.” Michael wiped his eyes and turned towards Calum. “You…you liked it?” He asked sheepishly. Calum nodded. “I loved it.” Michael slowly smiled. “Okay. That’s good.” Calum smiled brightly and leaned in for a kiss. Michael grabbed Calum’s jaw and pried his mouth open with his tongue. Calum pulled away. “Wait...did you finish last time?” Michael blushed. “Yeah I umm came inside you again. Was that okay?” Calum bit his lip and nodded slowly. “That’s okay.” Calum yawned and just then realized how tired he was. “Let’s go to sleep.” They both got in bed, ignoring the soiled sheets. Calum curled up next to Michael, laying his head on his pale chest. “Thanks for cleaning me up,” He said tiredly. Michael smiled “No problem. I figured it was the least I could do since I made you pass out.” Calum felt nervous. Something had been eating away at him for a while and he couldn't sleep without resolving it. “Michael? What are we?” He asked shyly. Michael thought about that for a moment. “I’ve loved you for a long time Calum. I don’t want this to be a one-time thing. So if you’ll have me, I want to be your boyfriend.” Calum nearly cried at that but settled for nodding his head. “I would love to be your boyfriend….I love you Mikey.” Michael smiled. “I love you too princess.” They both leaned in and kissed gently. It wasn’t rough or passionate, but it was perfect. When Michael started dozing off, he heard Calum say something quietly.

“By the way, I can still feel you inside me.”

Michael groaned. “Fuck baby you’re gonna be the death of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought of this fic. This was my first time writing smut and writing on here so sorry if it sucks. If you want to request anything just ask. I'm into a lot of kinks and I'm confortable writing alomst anything but some kinks I'm not comfortable with so I might not do them. But anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
